20 Dollar Nose Bleed
by Beaszy
Summary: “You have a proposition for me, but you can’t even look me in the eye?” Tomomi snapped her mouth shut. She caught a glimpse of what was about to happen. The question was whether or not she’d let it unravel the way it had shown itself to her. Shinsou/OC Slow burn, friendship building adventures, training, and an annoying twin brother.


It started out simply.

She insists on calling it curiosity; her brother would just say she reeks of infatuation with a lopsided grin on his face.

She reels, "All I'm asking is how I've never heard of him. He's so similar to us, Yoshimō. I've never seen any thing like it."

He shoots her a weary glance, "It's probably the same reason we had to bust our asses to even get into 2-A. Civilians don't like people like us. Psychological quirks make their skin crawl- no pun intended, and all _they_ want think is that we're Grade A manipulators." Yoshimō hesitates as his sister deflates.

"Listen, Tomomi, I'm not trying to be a downer here, I'm being a realist."

She swivels to meet his eyes, "So you don't think I should go down there after the match and ask him to train?"

Yoshimō's head felt like his head was spinning- lines were blurred and before he could even try to block it, his words came to the forefront of his sisters mind, "You don't think it's a bad thing, you just want me to be careful."

She paused.

"...and I trust far too easily for my own good." Tomomi huffed and looked away, releasing her quirk.

"I'll be fine. You know why?"

"I really don't like where this is going-"

"Because you're coming with me!"

"Absolutely not."

"You're my brother!"

"And this guy could lose and be pissed about it for weeks."

"I know he's going to lose."

He stops short, "Wait; you really got a read on this guy from all the way up here?"

Tomomi turns and looks at him skeptically "Obviously not. But I know what the struggle of breaking a quirk like that looks like...That Midoriya kid has this on lock." She presses her hands to her lips, and lets out a small giggle, "Not to mention that Shinsou boy looks about as build as a twig. He won't stand a chance against him once he breaks that brainwash quirk of his!"

Yoshimō let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed. "I guess you're right, I've definitely seen you struggle like this when we spar against each other." Tomomi only nodded.

A silence washed over the two as they waited for the next move. Yoshimō had to hand it to her, he was thoroughly impressed by his sisters ability to view the situation as she did.

He glanced over with a proud smile on his face, "I gotta say sis, I'm a little jealous you've developed your quirk enough to make me spill my fucking guts like you did." Tomomi waves him off, "You didn't even actually say anything. I did all of the talking, you just let me get in your head."

She kept her eyes on the match and let go a small smile at the corner over her mouth. "What good is clarity anyways when you can distract and aid with your hallucinations?"

"The ability to not need them." She nodded silently, refusing to wholeheartedly agree with her twin's statement.

A disappointed pout rose to Tomomi's face as the round ended. She'd label herself as a liar if she didn't feel the least bit let down by the outcome, predicted or not.

Tightening the long, black ponytail at her scalp, she stood to stretch, shooting a quick glance over to Yoshimō. "Last chance to come with me!"

He sighed, "Yeah, don't hold it against me, but I don't think I want to be on the front lines of that conversation. He looks upset enough as is."

Tomomi rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll catch up with you soon, alright?" He yawned as she shook her head. He looked just about ready to take a nap right in the very chair he sat in.

So much for that.

Escaping the crowded stands was one thing, but finding that aloof bastard was another obstacle completely.

Tomomi checked everywhere she could think of— right down to the 1-C meeting area.

He was no where to be found.

She gave one more quick look down the hallway before giving an abrupt frustrated turn in the other direction. Tomomi heaved an annoyed sigh through her nose as she went to send a call out to Yoshimō venting her hyped up grievances.

That is until something bumped into her.

At least, that's what she'd say if you asked.

Tomomi's phone clattered to the floor.

"Watch it, Adohira."

The quick mention of her name threw her off guard. It was a deep voice, but in the moment it sounded stressed.

Hurt, even.

Scrambling for her cell, she briskly shoved it into the pocket of her gym uniform and went to look at her aggressor.

That Shinsou kid!

But... "You know my name?" Tomomi looked off to the left of him. His presence made her a little wary; and she _definitely_ didn't want to go full 'middle school mishap' and set off her truth-spilling quirk with an accidental too-long look in the eyes.

She didn't need him to spill his metaphorical guts on the floor. Tomomi could already see he was annoyed.

She thought her control was better than that by now. She didn't even _**need**_ prolonged eye contact to look see what would happen next.

She took a quick glance and met his eyes before refocusing on a spot just above his shoulder.

Something about him was throwing her for a loop.

He wasn't going to stalk off; that much she knew.

"You got into the hero course. I saw you and your brother during the tournament last year on TV. "

"We're very similar-" Shinsou lazily raises his hand to stop her.

"I've seen that." He paused "Why are you hanging out by the 1-C meeting room? Don't you have better things to do?"

"I was looking for you. Truth be told."

He looked taken aback "What?"

Tomomi held her breath, "I have a proposition."

Shinsou let out a huff and pulled a hand through his unruly hair and let it rest at the nape of his neck.

She was mesmerized.

 _'What was this effect that he has on me?'_ She felt like running. _'Is it our quirks?'_ Could something so physical even effect someone's power like that?

"You have a proposition for me, but you can't even look me in the eye?" Tomomi snapped her mouth shut. She had only caught a glimpse of what was about to happen.

The question was whether or not she'd let it unravel the way it had shown itself to her.

"I'm aware of how your quirk works. I can see the gears turning in your head. You know what happens will already happen. So what is your idea?" She focused on the spot between his eyebrows.

Why was he even giving her this chance? A deadpanned expression rested on Shinsou's face. Tomomi took a deep breath, "Show me _your_ quirk. I want experience it first hand."

 _'Don't lose focus. You can't lose focus.'_

"And the future plays out only if I allow it." It came out as a murmur. Tomomi stopped, frozen.

"Are you kidding? You're asking a complete stranger to show you their quirk?" The world around her was hazy. Was this what it felt like?

"Be on your guard; you never know a person's motives if you don't look. You have a sleek advantage over other people, and I think you know that." Emotions refused to seep through his words as he released his quirk. She felt compelled to look him in the eyes.

They match his hair.

Tomomi's surroundings fell back in to place while a keen feeling of dehydration and dizziness settled in.

She felt as if her brain had been rung dry as she gasped out,

"Train with me."


End file.
